clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Mine
The Mine is a room that can be accessed from the Spy Phone, the Map, by crashing on Level 4 or Level 5 of Jet Pack Adventure, the Cave, the Mine Shack, and the Mine Cave. The game Cart Surfer can always be played in the Mine. Due to an earthquake in the Underground, the Cave Mine has collapsed, and a new cavern was found near it. The Mine was damaged too, as there were heavy rocks in the Mine. History The Mine was released at members' only party in May 2006 along with the Boiler Room, and the Cave. The area forms the "Outskirts of Club Penguin Island." Later, in June 2006, Cart Surfer was introduced. Almost 4 years later, a new game was added called Puffle Rescue, which was the newest addition to the Mine. Then in 2013, the Cave Mine had a cave-in. Tour Guide Briefings "This is the Mine Of Club Penguin. Here you can play Cart Surfer. Many penguins like playing Cart Surfer for earning coins." During Rockslide: "Here we are at Mine... where it looks like there's been a rock-slide! Help to dig away the rubble... You can pick up a hard hat at the Gift Shop." During Cave Expedition: "Welcome to the Mine... This tunnel was opened by a rock-slide recently. Where it leads to is a mystery." Puffle Rescue: "Welcome to the Mine... During recent construction work... puffles were seen entering the tunnel... and some are now trapped inside. Over there is the Rescue Squad's base of operations. They need your help, and fast!" Parties *During the April Fools' Party 2007, there were free Blue Propeller Caps. *There was a Burger Hut in the Mine during the Fall Fair 2007. *During the Medieval Party 2008 and 2009, and Medieval Party 2010, the Mine had a huge, animated, red dragon, that could perform actions using the Switchbox 3000. Highly populated servers had penguins pretending to be trapped by the dragon and knights and "Penguin Hood" trying to save them. They also had penguins in Dragon Costumes hailing the dragon as their mighty king. *During the Water Party 2008, there was an 8-panel comic and a movie displaying the history of the Water Party. *During the Music Jam 2008 and Music Jam 2009, there were musical icicles that acted like a xylophone when hovered over with the mouse. *During the Christmas Party 2008, the Mine was made out of ice, and in the carts were candy. *During the Easter Egg Hunt 2009, and egg would be revealed if you rolled your mouse over the Cart Surfer game. *During the April Fools Party 2010, the cart was replaced with a banana peel. *During the Sensei's Scavenger Hunt, The light was used as a fiery item. *The entrance to the caves during the Cave Expedition 2010 was here. *This place was the White Puffle's domain during the Puffle Party 2010 and the Puffle Party 2011. Pins *Starfish Pin *Puffle O's Pin *Sandcastle Pin *First Aid Pin Trivia *In Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, an elevator is seen in the mine that can take you up to the Mine Shack, however, this can not be seen in game. *You can not walk out of the Mine to access the outside. This is for unknown reasons. *The Mine was re-modeled after the Monsters University Takeover. *The Herbert statue was removed due to the renovation. *Its swf name is mine. Card-Jitsu Card The card reads: "The Mine is so cool. I can see all kinds of stalactites on the ceiling," explains the scientist. "Stalactites are those things that look like icicles. Oh wait... they're just icicles." Gallery Exterior Mine outerior old.png|Its old exterior Mine outerior july 2013.png|Its current exterior Graphical Designs File:OldMine.PNG|The Mine before it's renovation. File:Mine.png|The Mine after its renovation. 2009 File:Adventure2009.png|During Adventure Party 2009 2010 BeforeCaveExpedition1.png|Before the Cave Expedition (1) BeforeCaveExpedition2Mine.png|Before the Cave Expedition (2) AfterCaveExpeditionMine1.png|After the Cave Expedition (1) AfterCaveExpeditionMine2.png|After the Cave Expedition (2) PuffleParty2010MineConstrucion.png|During the Construction of the Puffle Party 2010 PuffleParty2010Mine.png|During the Puffle Party 2010 AprilFools2010Mine.png|During the April Fools Party 2010 2011 PuffleParty2011Mine.png|During the Puffle Party 2011 MusicJam2011Mine.png|During Music Jam 2011 2013 Mine Cave In.PNG|After the cave in during November 2013 SWF *The Old Mine *The Current Mine *The Fair Fall 2007 *Medieval Party 2008 and 2009 *The Adventure Party 2009 *Before The Great Cave Expedtion Part 1 2010 *Before The Great Cave Expetion Part 2 2010 *The Great Cave Expedition 2010 *After The Great Cave Expedition Part 1 2010 *After The Great Cave Expedition Part 2 2010 See also *Cave Mine *Cart Surfer Category:Places Category:Locations